


Perfect

by yourlocaltranskid



Series: One Shots [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid
Summary: Days off were rare for the pair, balancing work and home life can be stressful. But when finally when Nicole and Waverly had a day and the house to themselves they were more than excited to spend the day together.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> "Now I know I have met an angel in person/ And she looks perfect"- Perfect by Ed Sheeran
> 
> Someone on my Tumblr asked me to write a cute Wayhaught story, so here it is! Follow me on tumblr at wayhaughtpromts

Moving to their own house after the wedding had its perks. No Wynonna, no interruptions, and there was enough space for their growing family. Saturday mornings were the best, especially days when they both had the day off. As the sun started to enter the master’s bedroom, Nicole stirred a bit, pulling Waverly closer to her.

Nothing can compare to slow mornings like this, soon Waverly opened her eyes and smiled, knowing that they had the whole day to themselves. Rachel was off at Billy’s for the day, or rather for the whole weekend, leaving Nicole and Waverly the whole house. 

“Morning Waves, did you sleep well?” Nicole mutters as she shifts towards Waverly.

“I always sleep well in your arms baby,” Waverley mutters back as she snuggles into Nicole’s chest, this was her favorite in the whole world. There’s nothing in the world Waverly would trade this for. 

“Mmm, babe I don’t wanna get out of bed, but we need to eat breakfast,” Nicole says as she slowly shifts out of the bed. The sudden shift in temperature caused Waverly to let out a soft whine.

“Nic, five more minutes, please? Then we can make breakfast” 

Nicole could never deny Waverly, shifting back into bed and back into Waverly’s arms.

*****  
Nicole soon found herself in the kitchen after a long cuddle session with Waverly, making vegan pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Knowing how much Waverly loved it when she tried to cook vegan meals, even though she would often sneak out with Wynonna to get fast food. The radio plays softly in the background as Nicole hums to the random pop song, soon Waverly walks into the kitchen. 

“Baby, that smells good,” Waverly says as she wraps her arms around Nicole’s waist, kissing her shoulder.

“I made your favorite, vegan pancakes, and bacon. They should be done soon.” Nicole replied as Waverly made her way to the kitchen table.

Soon breakfast was served and the pair ate, often exchanging jokes and occasionally flirting with each other. 

*****  
After breakfast, they made their way to the living room and onto the couch. Both wanting just to relax and snuggle with each other, after a long week of work nothing is better than a cuddle session on a weekend. 

*****  
The pair soon found themselves in the backyard, tending to the small garden that they started ever since they got their own house. Both knew that they wanted to be able to grow their own vegetables and fruits, as well as have an excuse to spend more time with Rachel on the weekends. The garden itself has been an important part of their bonding time and they try to maintain it as best they can. 

However, Waverly soon found herself in mud as Nicole started a mud fight with her. Nicole couldn’t help to start throwing mud at Waverly, which she found out was a bad idea as she was covered in mud. The pair continued their mud fight until Waverly pulled Nicole into a soft kiss, dragging her into the house and into the bathroom.

*****  
Waverly convinced Nicole to take a shower with her, which soon led to a rather long shower as Waverly found her hands all over Nicole. Neither of them complained about it, both agreed that was one of the best ideas of the day.

The pair soon migrated into the living room, both wanted to watch a movie together and just cuddle on the couch. Something they missed dearly after they adopted Rachel, the months of paperwork for the adoption and enrolling her in school took most of their time. Somehow Nicole found herself watching a generic rom-com, which turned out to be Waverly’s favorite movie, as Waverly snuggled into her chest. 

But soon Nicole found her eyes closing halfway through the movie, arms still around Waverly as her head found the back of the couch. Only to be awakened to the sound of the closing credits and Waverly looking up and smiling at her. Nothing can compare to this feeling, nothing can be better than holding Waverly in her arms.

*****  
Waverly had convinced Nicole to lay a bit longer on the couch as she starts dinner, knowing how tired the older woman is ever since her promotion at the station. All Nicole can hear is the soft humming coming from the kitchen as Waverly starts making dinner for them. Not wanting to stay in the living room anymore, Nicole found her way into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist.

“Mmmm, missed me already baby?” 

A smile appeared on Waverly’s face as Nicole buried her face into her neck.

“I’ll take that as a yes” 

Waverly chuckled as kisses were being pressed into her neck and shoulder. Loving every moment when they’re together, nothing could be better than their love.

*****  
Once dinner was over and the dishes were washed, the pair found their upstairs getting ready for bed. Well almost ready for bed, Nicole had pulled Waverly into a heated kiss when they were in the bathroom and dragged Waverly into the bedroom. Both loving when they were more intimate with each other, knowing how much they love each other. Hands found their way over bare skin as they moved closer to the bed, wishing that this feeling could last forever.

*****  
Something about having Nicole’s arms wrapped around her and feeling her skin makes her feel safe and happy. Waverly was never a fan when she and Champ would lay nude in bed after some rather _adult_ activities but with Nicole, she felt safe. There was just something about Nicole that made her feel wanted, she felt seen. 

“Baby, I love you” Nicole muttered as she pressed kisses on Waverly’s head.

“I love you too” Waverly mutters back as she pulls Nicole’s arms ever tighter around her, never wanting to let go or leave her arms.

They soon found themselves drifting off to sleep, knowing that everything will ever better the next day. This was perfect, they are perfect.


End file.
